My Life Just Got A Little More Interesting
by PercyJackson-Fangirl-No.1
Summary: 12 Year old Hailey's life is never going to be the same ever again when out a secret that will change her forever. She has to prove her worth and go on a dangerous quest. Along the way, finds out secrets from her friends and family and some pretty random stuff. Time, after Battle of the Labyrinth First Fanfic so please review!
1. What Is Going On?

**Hi! So this is my first fanfic EVER! Please be nice : )**

**I do not own anything Percy Jackson (though I wanna)  
**

I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have gone to my spring concert that evening at school. It started with my dreams the following day. My dreams aren't the normal kind of dreams a 'normal' person would have. They feel so real and in every dream, there are always the same people. I have caught their names occasionally. There was a boy with black hair and sea green eyes named Percy. The girl Annabeth with blond curly hair and stormy gray eyes. There was a _thing_ also. I didn't know what he was but the lower part of his body was, I don't know, donkey maybe? The upper part of his body was a normal appearance of a boy with some acne and a wispy start of a beard whose name was Grover. It was usually these three people. Sometimes there was others like the girl with spiky black hair and intense blue eyes. Her name was Thalia. Also there was the sad Goth boy named Nico. Most of the kids I saw had an orange T-shirt that says Camp Half-Blood.

Enough of that though. My name is Hailey Kendall. I live in Pittsburg, Pennsylvania. I have brown hair and light blue eyes like the sea on a nice day. I don't have many friends, just two. They are Hank Chestnut and Rowan Jacobs. Hank is a guy with blond curly hair and brown eyes. If you wanted to get on his bad side (which no sane, human person should do) then touch his hair. He will go totally ballistic. Also, he walks funny, like every step hurts him, but you should see him run when the cafeteria is serving tacos. He shoots off like a bullet. Rowan on the other hand isn't so… like Hank I'll say. He has wavy brown hair and gray eyes, scary familiar to the eyes Annabeth has in my dreams. He's also a super smarty pants person.

Back to that evening. In my dream, I could only hear a voice. The man's voice was low and grave.

"You will not fail again, correct?"

In the shadows, I could make out a bull head on a body. No I'm not crazy (hopefully). The head of a bull with beady red eyes was placed on top of a muscular dudes body whom was only wearing a pair of Fruit the Looms underwear. Yeah that ruined the macho man picture. The man spoke again.

"You will not make the same mistake as you did for Perseus Jackson or else your head will be at the blade of my knife understood?"

The bull-man nodded. He did not seem afraid like he has been at that blade many times already.

"Go find the girl and her friends then bring them back here for me."

With that I woke up.

When I got to school, the first thing I did was look for Hank and Rowan. I found them in the back of the room we were supposed to be waiting in until our choirs were to be called. I went over and sat with them. When I got over there, I found Hank looking pretty worried. He was looking around frantically chewing on his shirt like he usually does when he gets nervous.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey Hailey" Rowan said

He nudged Hank who looked more than a little startled.

"Oh hey Hailey"

"What's wrong Hank? You look nervous and you're chewing up your shirt like you usually do."

Hank didn't answer.

"Hey man," I started "Are you having stage fright? It's just a little concert and you're not even going to be alone up there-"

I was cut off by Hank saying "It's not that, it's just, I don't feel safe here."

"Dude, it's school, the worst thing they can do to us is give us extra work to do." Rowan said.

"That's still pretty bad" I muttered.

Hank looked around as if to make sure no one was looking at us, then spoke. "Look guys, while we're on stage, I want you to be looking at me at all times."

"Won't that be a little creepy looking?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter," Hank answered "What does matter is that if something weird happens, like really weird, then I'm going to give you a cue to leave immediately and meet me here."

Rowan spoke up first. "Look Hank, you're my friend and everything, but you're really starting to creep me out. Nothing is going to happen and-"

I cut him off. "Wait, just, what if something is blocking our path to get here?" I asked. I was starting to believe that something bad was going to happen during the concert.

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me Hailey!" Hank then pulled out two bracelets, a silver one and a green one, and a watch and a click pen. He gave me the two bracelets and Rowan the watch and pen. "Use these to protect yourselves. I will trust you to know how to use them correctly."

Rowan and I exchanged worried looks. I now honestly thought my poor, dear friend has officially lost his mind.

"Okay then Hank" Rowan said as he put the pen into his pocket and put his watch on.

"As your friends, we're trusting you" I said as I put on the bracelets, green on the left and silver on the right.

Little did I know, that this was the beginning of a long night.


	2. Wait, What Just Happened?

Rowan and I were talking about random stuff and left Hank to be worried alone in his little corner.

"Why should we trust him?" Rowan asked "Yeah he's my best friend but he has been a nervous wreck".

We turned around and looked at poor Hank. Poor guy, he was rocking back and forth on his chair, hugging his knees and sucking his thumb.

"Bad smell. Knew to leave in the first place. Food. Tacos…" Hank muttered.

I don't know," I said looking at my new bracelets. I suddenly got the name for them.

"ελπίζω".

"Excuse me?" Rowan asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"It sounded like you spoke in a different language. I hope you're not catching Hank's crazy" Rowan said. I playfully punched him.

"Shut up. What did I say?"

"I just told you, I don't know. It's all Greek to me". Rowan said matter-of-factly

"Greek, that's it. I said 'Hope' in Greek". I answered

"How do you know? It doesn't say that on the bracelets. Can you tell the names on my things?" He then looked at his watch and pulled out his pen.

"I don't know". Okay, now I REALLY was confused.

My teacher poked her head in the room we were staying in, the band room. "Kids line up, you're going on stage in a minute for the finale".

Hank was running around frantically and caught the attention of some of our fellow peers. "No no no no no no, this is way sooner then I had expected".

I tried my hardest to ignore the poor guy but it was pretty hard. He was really freaking out.

It was the finale, a few more minutes and we would be out of there. While we were singing, I kept my eyes on Hank and Rowan was looking at him to. The girl behind me, Rosemary was fidgeting around like Hank was. What is up? I was really getting worried now. Rosemary managed to put something in my hand. It was a camera.

"What?" I started to say but then I heard the screaming.

Now, I tell no lie, I don't know if people were screaming because of the half bull- half man I had seen in my dreams crashed through the wall and was tearing everything up, or the fact that Hank wasn't wearing any pants- or _**feet.**_ I don't know what was more horrifying. The thing was that Hank looked just like Grover did in my dreams, well the bottom part anyway. He had shaggy hindquarters and _**hooves.**_ No kidding. I said hooves.

When I got back into reality, I saw that he was screaming at me and Rowan. "RUN GUYS, RUN!" Hank screamed. Without a moments hesitation, Rowan and I ran up the stairs to go to the band room. Unfortunately, since we were the only people running (what were other people thinking? I know someone was thinking 'wow, this is so much better than listening to middle schoolers screech out songs'), we were easily spotted by the bull-man and started charging our way. We were literally running for our lives.

"What is going on?" Rowan asked.

"How in the world am I supposed to know?" I screamed back.

We though we lost the bull-man and was almost in the band room to meet Hank but then the bull-man jumped out of no where and in front of us and started charging.

"We are going to die," Rowan said "Hailey I just want to tell you-"

I didn't bother to realize what Rowan said because in the next few moments, I had no idea what I was doing, but it was all out of reflex.

I took off my bracelets, put them in the palms of my hands and gave them a squeeze. The green bracelet in my left hand turned into a bow and the silver bracelet in my right hand turned into an arrow, but something told me I had more then one arrow. All this happened in a second or two.

"What the h-?" Rowan managed

"I don't know but lets hope this works".

When I shot the arrow, I had perfect aim. Right in the heart. Instead of falling to the ground, the bull-man incinerated into golden dust.

"eww…" I said

"Hailey! Rowan! There you guys are!" Hank had just appeared.

"Now you come!" Rowan muttered.

"Okay Hank, I can't even look at you, what's with this jiss?" I said pointing to Hanks legs.

"No time to explain, we have to get out of here now! It's not safe!"

I looked around for the first time and noticed the real damage the bull-man has caused. Guess who's going to be blamed.

"Come on, we need to go now, the pegasi don't like waiting".

I instantly perked up. Go ahead. Call me a three-year-old. But I love pegasi. Well like in the fairy tales and stuff. To actually ride one? Dream come true. I only didn't know that I wouldn't be back here or home in a long while.


	3. AGAIN More Confused Than Ever

**Hi! Okay so I'm just gonna say a big thanks to 12345678910111213. Yeah, if you think I'm over reacting, it's probably true. BUT! It is my first review ever so! On with the story!**

**Oh, and I forgot, I do** **_NOT_ own Percy Jackson (unfortunately).****  
**

Chapter 3

I. Love. Horses. With. All. My. Life. When I saw the pegasi, I'll admit it, I freaked out.

"Woah! They are so cool!" I said.

"Yes, yes they are" Hank replied

"How fast do they fly?"

"Um… I don't know… Fast?"

"Is it true that they are always seen with a rainbow?"

"No, not in my experience"

"Why do they move their legs when they fly?"

"_Why do humans move their arms when you walk?_" said a mysterious voice.

"Hank, did you just say that?" I asked.

Hank and Rowan were already on the winged horses.

"Hailey," Hank said "Stop wasting your time, come on and get on Blackjack".

Hank pointed to the black Pegasus I was petting already. I looked over at Rowan and you could obviously tell he's never rode a horse before, never the less rode one that flies. His face was starting to turn white of fright and was hugging the body of the horse with his entire stomach on the saddle. I remembered that he once told me he was absolutely TERRIFIED of heights. This was going to be interesting. I mounted Blackjack and off we flew.

I was starting to get a horrible feeling that it was the horse that had talked to me, but after seeing a bull-man crash my spring concert in white underwear, bracelets that can turn into deadly weapons, and pegasi, Blackjack talking to me would be the most normal thing I've seen all day. Rowan kept his eyes closed most of the way.

We were in New York after an hour or so. I wondered if the police were after us yet back home. After a while, Rowan asked a question.

"Are we really high?" Rowan asked.

I looked over and waved to the nice people below me in the torch of the Statue of Liberty.

"Nope. Not at all". I lied.

Rowan made the mistake of opening his eyes. He freaked out, hyperventilated, and clutched the horse so hard, I thought the poor horse was going to choke. Rowan's eyes were shut closed so hard and looked like they weren't going to open any time soon.

"What the heck Hailey!"

"Well maybe it's not so high for me!"

"Come on guys, we are almost there". Hank yelled back.

"Where is there you goat with lots of leg hair?" Rowan rhyme-asked.

"You are so lucky you are my friends" Hank remarked. "Well there is a camp on the shore of Long Island called-"

"Camp Half-Blood" I interrupted.

"How did you know?" Hank asked.

I told Hank all about my dreams and how I knew something bad was going to happen. Also I told him about how I know people like Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

"Wait, you've been having those dreams to?" Rowan asked. "Because I-"

Rowan never got to finish his sentence when he got struck by lightning.

"ROWAN" I screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH" Rowan screamed louder.

"Just one time! Just once I want to get to camp without anyone being blasted!" Hank remarked.

Two very important important things happened: the pegasus was okay : ). Second: Rowan was falling in the air, thousands of feet from the ground. Blackjack went in full survival mode when he cut his flight and fell through the air. We were getting dangerously close to the bottom. Don't die, don't die, don't die, don't die I told myself over and over again. Where was Hank? When we got close to Rowan I held out my arm.

"Grab my hand!" I yelled out and clasped his hand into mine.

Fortunately, Blackjack started flying again. Unfortunately, Blackjack started flying again. This caused the problem of all of Rowan's weight into one of my arms. I miraculously found the strength to pull Rowan onto Blackjack's back. I could tell that Rowan was now terrified. Who wouldn't be? He was still sizzling a little from the lightening bolt he took. He smelled like chicken. Is that was fried human tasted like? I pray that I will never find out. Rowan held on to my waist really hard that it was starting to hurt.

"Never. Flying. Again." Rowan swore.

The moon was already high over our heads and I swear, I saw a chariot fly over. I'm losing it I thought. I looked around and found Hank a top a building with his and Rowan's pegasus. I flew over to the roof, jumped off and stormed towards Hank.

"That was-" Hank started until I pushed him down with the shield, that just… appeared… in, my hands? I let that go for a second.

"What was that?" I screamed at him. "You did nothing at all to help us and just watched us from here. What kind of friend are you? Rowan could have FREAKING DIED" This donkey was really pissing me off.

"That was a test" Hank said like it was obvious " And you did awesome!"

"How did you shoot the lightning from the clouds, and-"

"No silly, I didn't do it HE did." Hank pointed to the clouds but I saw no one.

"What?" I asked.

"No time for questions, we have to go now." Hank said.

"I'm sick of being confused, I want to know what's going on right NOW!" I demanded.

"Please Hailey, I know you are confused. All of them are at first."

"What?"

"Just, all of us explain this later. Come on we are almost there."

"Us? Who is this us?" I was certainly confused beyond words now.

"You're just full of questions today aren't you Hailey?"

"Come on man, why wouldn't I be? I know you have answers."

"I said I will explain to you soon with the others now we have to go NOW HAILEY." Hank was now really upset and I was really confused. Not a good pair on top of a four story building. Not really a good idea, so I dropped the subject.

"Come on Rowan, lets go back." I turned around and saw that Rowan was no where in sight. I looked at Hank and he to was looking around frantically. I had an idea of where he might be and I was right. I looked over the edge of the building and there he was. Sprawled out on the sidewalk. Like he's never seen the ground for years. Somehow he had found the stairs and escaped while Hank and I were arguing. I got on Blackjack and flew down.

"GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Rowan screamed.

"Shut up!" I hissed. I thought a lot of people sleeping at midnight would appreciate if we not wake them up to see a pegasus and think to take extra meds.

"This is the good flying horse that saved your butt okay? We need to get back on. Hank says we're almost there. Come on".

"Only if I get on with you". Rowan demanded.

"UGH fine". I said.

With that, we were off again.


	4. Getting Closer To The Answer

Chapter 4

It was nice riding in the cool spring night. Below me, I could see the Friday night New York Lights and the music of the many clubs. Behind me Rowan was hanging on to my waist and kept his eyes squeezed shut. It was nice and peaceful you know, other than the fact that Rowan was sizzling. Hank was the other Pegasus was riding next to me.

"Hailey?" I turned around and saw that Rowan said me name.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I just realized out of all the chaos, I never thanked you for, oh I don't know, oh yeah. SAVING MY LIFE!"

"Well you know life wouldn't be as interesting as it is without you." I said with a smile.

"Although," I continued, "I have a feeling that this won't be the last time."

"_Hey you know, _I_ never got a thanks_." I heard that voice again. Maybe it was just heard in my mind. But who would be talking? Maybe it was the Egyptian god Isis!

Somewhere in Brooklyn…

Sadie was practicing her magic with Felix who wouldn't stop making penguins appear out for fun. (**Sadie, Felix and Carter are all from the Kane Chronicles. If you read the books, then great, you can share this joke with me. If you didn't read the books, then bare with me for a sec, this has nothing to do with the story.)**

"Come on Felix." Sadie pleaded. "I NEED to show that I can teach you better than Carter. It's simple really, maybe easer than making up penguins, just focus on the plate and say _ha-di_! That's all to it! Come on. Then the thing will explode. Fun, right?"

"No." Felix said. "I like my penguins and I'm just going to stick with them."

"UGH FELIX! It's really as simple as turning on a torch!" (**Sadie says torch because she is British. A torch is the same thing as a flashlight**)

Felix just waddled away with his penguins. Somewhere in the distance, Sadie heard her brother call from the other room.

"Told you it wasn't easy! You can't teach him like anything unless it had to do with penguins!" Carter said.

"Curse you Carter." Said muttered.

Suddenly, Sadie felt an uncomfortable feeling. She looked around the room but no one was there.

"Isis?" She asked.

Sadie shivered.

Back over Manhattan…

Hailey was looking around but it looked like no one had said anything, and she didn't think there were any half goat things in Egyptian mythology. So, the question is, what is going on?

"We're almost there, Hailey." Hank said.

Rowan was still hanging on to me pretty tight but not as before. I think he fell asleep. Oh god, I hope he doesn't drool.

I could see that we were over looking Long Island shore. On the tallest hill, there was a pine tree on it with something gold on a branch and a dragon was curled around the tree. Wait what? Dragon? Whoa. I was hallucinating. I looked around and saw a rock climbing wall with, is that… Lava? I saw a bunch of cabins in a U shape. Each cabin was personalized and different in their own way. One looked like an oversized Barbie house. It was painted pink with roses covering everywhere. Another was painted red with a boars house on top. In the side of the wall, there was weapons stuck on the side like someone throws them in their free time.

We landed close to the dragon around the tree. A little to close for comfort if you ask me. Rowan jumped off immediately and lied down on the grass.

"Much better" He sighed.

"Wow" I said.

I haven't even realized that I was still holding the camera Rosemary has given me. I wanted to look at what was on it but my body felt like it was shutting down. It must have been like two in the morning and I was exhausted. In the distance, I could see some kids running towards me. Some were in their pajamas, others were making an attempt to pull on some body armor while running.

"Camp Half-Blood" I said.

**Hey guys so, sorry for the short chapter but I thought that I needed to add this part in and it doesn't fit in to the chapter I'm gonna do next. = )**


	5. I'm a WHAT?

I wish I could tell you what had happened next my I did the heroic thing when I got off Blackjack. I blacked out with Rowan. The next thing I remember is waking up in a room with lots of cots in it. I looked around and saw a couple kids sleeping… Or were they dead? Oh god. I looked to my right and saw Rowan lying there. Suddenly, I had a panic.

"Rowan?" I whispered.

He didn't answer. He just lay there motionless.

"Rowan? Come on." I said a little louder.

I finally saw Rowan's eyes flutter open.

"What?" He asked completely unaware of what was going on. I felt like an anvil lifted from my chest. Okay. Rowan is not dead. Next, I need to find out where I was, but before I could get out another word, I blacked out again.

When I woke again, I saw someone looking down at me. She had green eyes and red hair. My vision was still fuzzy but I could just make her out. _Rosemary_, I thought. Rosemary gasped when she saw me open my eyes.

"Annabeth! She's waking up! Come here!"

Annabeth! I knew it. When I saw her face, I jumped but then winced immediately. I didn't realize how much pain I was in. I looked over and saw my left arm was in a sling.

"Whoa," Annabeth said, "Your arm is dislocated, you're going to rest for now."

I just realized how when I pulled Rowan onto Blackjack, that my arm _had _dislocated. Wow. I was surprised that I could talk at the moment.

"You're Annabeth." I managed.

"Yeah, and-" She started to say but I was on a roll.

"And your boyfriend is Percy Jackson and the one who looks like Hank is Grover and Thalia and Nico and-" Annabeth cut me off.

"Who told you all this?" Annabeth asked. "And first off, Seaweed Brain? Him and me? NO!" Her face was as red as a tomato and she ended ever sentence with a high pitch like she was lying.

"You two are going out? Because that doesn't surprise me at all." asked Rosemary.

"Go outside Rosemary." Annabeth demanded.

When Rosemary left, Annabeth pulled up a chair. I then realized that Rowan wasn't in the room. I'll ask about him later.

"How did you know about all of us? Annabeth asked.

"I have dreams about you guys and your adventures which I now have a pretty good feeling that they all happened to."

I told Annabeth all about my dreams of when Percy was thought to be the lightning thief, when Percy, Annabeth and Grover had to sail through the Sea of Monsters to get the Golden Fleece, when they had to save Annabeth and Artimis and things like the titans curse, and most recently, when they had to fight the battle of the labyrinth.

"You don't think I missed that kiss with you and Percy in the labyrinth, did you?" I said with a smirk. Annabeth instantly got red again. As on cue, Percy Jackson walked in the room with Rowan. It looked like Percy was going a tour.

"And the infirmary. I guess this is where the tour ends then."

Annabeth looked at Percy then at my smiling face. I knew nothing about these people but I feel like I know them better than practically anyone else. Annabeth got her emotions to level back to normal.

"Oh my gods Hailey! Look at what I did to you!" He pointed to my arm in the sling. "I feel so bad!"  
"Shut up" I said with a smile. "You would've died. And what do you mean by oh my _gods _with the 'S'?"

"Come on" Annabeth said, "Let's show you around."

It was amazing. What was amazing you ask? Everything, until we got to the cabins. Then I learned the real reason why I was here. Percy and Annabeth was smart to show me the cabins last so I wouldn't have SO MANY questions for the rest of the "tour". There weren't many kids around. Annabeth said because some kids were just coming. They usually come for the summer after school ends. They also told me that the kids here are all ADHD, dyslexia, or both. Hm. I had ADHD. So did Rowan.

They showed me the strawberry field where the camp gets its profit in money. The climbing wall that in fact did have _lava_ also, to make it worse, it would occasionally shake. Note to self- DO NOT GET ON THE WALL NO MATTER WHAT. I will die! There was also the canoe lake, volleyball court, and armory. It might be just me, but I didn't think that giving ADHD kids swords and going up against each other was a really good idea, but, hey.

As we were going through the camp, things were just getting weirder and weirder. For instance, when they showed me the really big woods, I could hear a roar that sounded like nothing I have ever heard. Maybe it was a haywire metallic dragon someone was going to find someday. Hmm. Also, when we passed by the stables, I expected horses, but I caught sight of some wings. Great, I thought, I wasn't dreaming then. Then we passed the place where we would eat our meals. Percy had called it the dining pavilion. It was really weird because it had marble flooring, picnic tables around, a blazing fire, and columns on the sides. But there was no ceiling.

"What happens if it rains?" I asked

"Well we still have to eat don't we?" Annabeth answered. I could see Percy snickering like it was an inside joke. Maybe it was.

We finally got to the cabins and got some explanations. Percy and Annabeth told me to take a seat next to the hearth in the middle of all the cabins.

"So Hailey," Annabeth said, "Do you know about Greek mythology?"

"A little." I said. "Do you mean like Zeus and the hydra and-"

"Hey," Annabeth said worryingly, then looked around like something might explode soon "Yeah just don't say them out loud. Well, you know those things, well this might be hard, well in the last centuries-"

"Oh my gods Annabeth," Percy whined obviously bored, "You take waaay to long at this. Hailey, you're a half-blood. Have god, half mortal."

I let this sink in. Unfortunately, it couldn't sink in. I didn't believe it. I've been a nobody all these years, and yet, I'm half god. _GOD. _Whoa…

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. "The poor girl is having trauma! Is that what you did to Rowan?"

"Well yeah," Percy answered. "He took it well."

We all looked over to see Rowan on his knees in the grass bowing down to all the cabins.

"I praise you all. But to one of you in particular. Oh right. It would be to my mom." Rowan got up and walked over to the right side of the U, got back on the grass and started bowing again.

"Well, maybe he took it all little _to _well." Percy remarked.

_Half god_ I thought. Well. My life just got a little more interesting.


	6. Calm Down

**Heyo peoples so, I have this really big math final to work on so I might not be posting so regularly BUT the school year is almost over so, hopefully, I can post every other day! K' so anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson (although he is my half brother).**

Chapter 6

After Percy and Annabeth had told us that we would both be staying in the Hermes cabin as undetermined and gave us new orange camp half-blood shirts and jeans, Rowan and I was sitting at the dock of the canoe lake talking. Scratch that, while _Rowan_ was talking.

"Can you imagine Hailey? All these years we were half of a Greek god! We should be treated like royalty, but no. We are stuck here at some camp. Well it's still pretty cool. I wonder who my mom is. But, who cares! They're all super powerful!"

He kept going on and on about this.

"How can you be so exited?" I asked. "Well yeah we're half god, but that's just giving us a whole lot of responsibility. Also, we have an extremely high death rate dummy! I still don't believe in all this."

"You saw all these, _things _happen to you and yet, you still don't believe it?" Rowan asked quizzically.

"It just doesn't make sense." I replied. "I know I saw some strange things but it's like something in the back of my mind just doesn't want to believe it."

I looked down into the water and saw some teenage girls in tank tops and jeans, but, the were almost ghost like. Just flowing there. I realized that they were giggling and looking in Rowan's direction. I looked over and saw that Rowan was, I don't know, flirting maybe? He was trying to make his best smile but he was much better off the way he was without trying. Also he was occasionally winking and waving. My face instantly got red hot and I felt so mad at him. I stood up and looked down at him.

"Oh, you are not trying to flirt with those water girls while I'm talking, are you? You didn't even pay attention to what I was just saying at the hardest time of my life?"

Rowan looked up and his stupid smile melted off his face. I could feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh no Hailey." Rowan said with sympathy "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"No Rowan!" I started shouting and some of the campers looked my way. I didn't care anymore. "I just, I'm just so confused." I broke down and started crying.

"Hailey," Rowan started but then something happened. Something that I couldn't make out right away. I shut my eyes and heard a wave in my ears. They started ringing then instantly stopped. When I opened my eyes, Rowan wasn't on the dock, he was in the water, and by judging his face, he was as equally confused as I am. I looked around and saw the other kids looking at me like I did something horribly wrong.

"Did I just…?" I asked.

"I don't know." Rowan climbed out of the water and was on the deck.

I could see Percy from a distance. When he spotted us, he ran over.

"Hey guys!" He said cheerfully. "I just came over to, what happened to you?" He pointed to Rowan.

"I think I… fell?" Rowan answered uncertainly.

"Well I can help you with that." Percy said. then he seemed to concentrate on Rowan. Percy put his hand up, then pulled it down. All the water that was on Rowan was now on the sand below him.

"That was so cool!" Rowan cheered.

Then I ran off. I needed to get my head straight. I could hear Rowan's voice in the distance.

"Hailey wait!" He yelled after me but Percy stopped him. Thankfully, he understood me.

I didn't know where to go, I just wanted to get away. So, I ran towards the Long Island shore, there I could get my head straight. I seemed to always be myself near water. I started to walk when my feet reached the sand. I took off my black concert boots that I have never changed from, hid them behind some rocks, and continued walking until I was only inches from wet sand. I sat down and looked at the sun hanging low in the sky. There! There it was again, a silhouette of, what is that? A sports car? It was different from the silver chariot I saw in the night sky.

I decided to actually think of a topic I have never wanted to for all these years. My Dad. Who is he and where has he gone? My mom said that he had to go on a business trip on a boat before I was even born and got lost at sea.

"Not dead." My mom had said. "Just lost at sea."

I have tried to ask her what he was like but then she would just start crying. She's been overprotecting me in every possible embarrassing way but I would get why in the end. It was just me and her. If I got lost… Oh gods, what is my mom thinking right now? Claire Kendall. All alone now probably out of her mind worrying about me.

I lost my train of thought when I heard a roar. I looked around startled but I found out that it was only my stomach.

It should be around dinner time, I thought. Maybe that's what Percy was telling us in the first place. I haven't eaten since hours before the show. I got up and brushed the sand from my legs, but before I left, I caught sight of a man. He was wearing Bermuda shorts and a Hawaii T-shirt. He looked like some tourist you would see dragging his entire family around everywhere to get a picture of everyone in front of everything. He was knee deep in the water and seemed to be fishing.

Why haven't I noticed him before? I've heard of a little something called stranger danger, so I got up and ran towards the dining pavilion.


	7. Oh, Rowan

**Chapter 7 and I still only have 2 reviews D: I CAN SEE YOU OUT THERE! Tell your friends about me! Tell your brother and sisters! Tell your fellow demi-god friends! Tell your pet hamster because when your gone, it goes on the internet... Or at least mine does... ANYWAY! (That's my word of the day. I used it like 1000 times today more than any other day.) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 7

Luckily, I wasn't so late when I got to the dining pavilion. The campers have only started to line up in order of their cabins. I looked around to find Rowan for we were put into the same cabin, the Hermes cabin, as undetermined. Rowan spotted me first and waved me over. The Hermes cabin not only had the most campers, but had the most tricksters. It's going to be hard to sleep at night without worrying about someone stealing your socks off your own feet.

"Hey Hail." Rowan said miserably. "Look, I'm really sorry about what I did to you on the dock. Especially since you're obviously taking it really hard."

I was honestly really surprised. It was pretty hard to get an apology form Rowan. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"It's not your fault, I'm just… Actually, I don't know what I am. I just don't like it."

Then, I heard a mans voice call out. I looked up and saw a middle aged man in a wheel chair.

"Okay everybody, look up now." The man said. "We have two new campers safely retrieved to camp today. We will get into details later, but for now Hermes cabin, please do NOT put anything odd into the new campers food again."

I looked at the other campers and some had a sick expression on their face as if recalling the terrible thing that the stuff in their food made them do.

Everyone started walking over to a different table. Unfortunately, because there was so many kids, the Hermes table was over crowded. I looked over at Percy's table as well as some of the other cabins. Why doesn't anyone just sit there?

I started wondering when our food was going to be served when finally, a girl named Brooke told me that whatever I ask for I'll get it. I settled for pizza with fries on the side with coke. Before I could devour the meal (I was starving). Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I saw that everyone was getting up. What are they doing? I didn't know so I just followed everyone to the giant fire. I saw Annabeth walk over and dump some of her grilled chicken into the fire and said something to the gods.

When I got there, I didn't know what to say so I pushed some of my fries into the fire and thought for a second.

"This is for whoever out there cares." I said. I expected the food to smell like, well, burnt food, but this stuff smelled amazing. I couldn't even explain it for the little chance I go to smell it. I was tempted to push more food into the fire, but there was a line behind me and I think I would look weird burning all my food into the fire.

When I got back to the table, I saw I had lost my seat and had to sit on the end with my butt half hanging off. Across from me, Rowan was having the same problem. The food was great though, and there was unlimited drinks. Maybe I could learn to like this place.

I then heard a noise like a horse hoof against marble. In fact, that's what it was. I looked up and almost fainted. at first, I thought a man, the same man who was in the wheelchair, was on a white stallion, but then I thought, hey, where's the man's legs? Or the horse's _head_?. I finally figured out that I was looking at a creature that from the waist down, was a horse, and from the waist up, was a man wearing a blue shirt that read 'Pony Party Family Reunion 1999'. Everyone else looked up also, completely unaware of something wrong here. I looked over at Rowan and I could tell that he had the same emotions as I did by judging his face. The horse man began to talk.

"Attention everyone, today our searcher Hank Chestnut has successfully brought two more half-bloods to camp." Everyone clapped and cheered. Some even called out Hank's name, but he was no where to be seen at the moment. I looked over at Rowan.

"Hank." We both said at the same time.

The creature said another thing but I didn't hear. Everybody looked over at Rowan and I.

"What?" I asked meekly.

Everyone started laughing. The creature smiled warmly.

"I said why don't you two come up here and introduce yourselves"

Everyone's eyes never seemed to leave me and Rowan as we slowly made our way to the front of the room. Can you call a room a room if it doesn't have a ceiling or really any walls? Hmm. When we reached the front, I looked behind me and saw a middle aged man who had looked like he's been at the bar for to long. Like the Uncle Vinny you would have who would disappear once in a while to go to Vegas. I looked over back at Rowan. He looked like he was going to faint anytime now. Everyone looked at us as if we were going to do something amazing.

"Um… Hi?" I squeaked. Then, something amazing really _did_ happen.

Everyone gasped and seemed to be looking past me. I only saw a faint glow of gray and turned around. I to had a loss for words. Above Rowans head was an owl with a radiant gray glow around it. Rowan looked very confused, although I would be to.

"What's going on? What are you all looking at?" Rowan asked. Then everybody at once, including myself, pointed to above Rowan's head. He looked up and started freaking out.

"What is that? Someone help me! This thing is chasing me!"

Rowan was running frantically around, but everyone did nothing. We all just stayed where we were, watching him. The horse man creature knelt down on one leg and everyone else got out of their tables to do the same. I followed the example.

"You are now named as the son of Athena, Rowan Cheddar." The creature said.

Now Rowan fainted.

**Remember! The review button is right down there! I can see you out there! Click it! Click it! Click it!**


	8. End Of A Weird Day

**Okay peoples, so my school is finally out! You know what this means? I can post more often than I used to (hopefully). I probably won't post again until Monday though because I am going to my friend's wedding in- wait for it- LONG ISLAND! The place is going to be next to Long Island Sound which is where the shore that Camp Half-Blood over looks sooo I'm going to find it! It's not on Google maps for nothing. Only true believers and half-bloods (duh) can find it hehehe. Wish me luck!**

**I'm going to leave you with another chapter and what's new is that I put a poll on my profile so answer it!**

**I sadly do not own Percy Jackson but I WILL meet him **

Chapter 8

Here we are again, back in the infirmary but this time, just Rowan. I didn't think it would've taken very long for him to wake up, but my ADHD made 15 minutes feel like 15 hours, so I got a bucket full of cold ice water that was conveniently placed in the corner of the room, and poured it on him. That got him woken up with a start. Rowan yelled

"What's going on?" Rowan yelled.

"Calm down." I said. "You only passed out… Again.

"What?" Rowan said when Annabeth came into the room and Percy following.

"Rowan! I knew you were going to be my half brother!" Annabeth said with glee.

"Huh?" Rowan was confused but a look on his face told me that he just remembered everything that happened.

"Wait, so that all really happened?" Rowan asked.

"Yep." Percy answered.

"So that horse guy is real to?"

Right then, the half horse, half man guy came in the room. Rowan and I were really trying hard not to stare but it's hard! He's a horse guy! How could you not. The horse man looked over at us.

"I prefer not to be called 'the horse guy', but I do apologize for not warning you two about my real form. As you can see, I am a centaur. I am Chiron."

Could it be? No it couldn't, not the Chiron from the old myths or legends, but hey, why not. Just another thing to add to my list of crazy things I've seen in less than a week. I let my curiosity travel to my mouth.

"Are you the Chiron who taught all the Greek heroes like Hercules and the first Perseus?" I asked. Chiron just smiled.

"Yes, I am, but we can discuss this at a later time my child. Right now, I want to congratulate Rowan of his claiming of Athena."

"Claimed?" Rowan questioned. "So… Does that mean that Athena is my mom, and Annabeth is my sister? That's so cool!"

"Hear that Percy." Annabeth said. "I'm cool."

"Shut up." Percy said with a laugh.

In the distance, I heard a noise like a conch horn. Where do you get a conch horn anymore? I looked out the window. The sun was low in the sky. Chiron sighed.

"Well, I suppose that Rowan isn't in any shape to do capture the flag today. Percy, Annabeth, Hailey. You three should go.

Percy left without hesitation. I remembered how much he loved capture the flag and how he got claimed while playing. But he was almost killed by a hell hound in the same game. Oh well. If he loves it, he loves it. Annabeth on the other hand looked worried and hesitated before she walked out the door.

I looked over at Rowan looking at me, sitting up on the bed. I remembered all the good, stupid times we've had together with Hank. Now, because of this discovery, everything will change.

"Um… I think I'll skip the game today." I decided. "I'll stay here with Rowan."

"Are you sure?" Chiron asked.

I just smiled. "Yeah. You can go."

Rowan and I watched Chiron walk out the door, I looked back at Rowan who stood up. He put his arms out up and I walked over the hug him.

"Congratulations." I spit out. I admit it. I was jealous. I heard that their were some kids who would wait months or even years. Some even don't get claimed at all. I'm worried that I'll be one of those kids. Rowan pulled away and looked at my worried face.

"Hey, don't be sad." Rowan pleaded. "I'm sure you'll get claimed pretty soon also."

"No, it's not that." I lied and made a smile. "We talk about me later but you, the son of Athena, I expected. I don't want you to be sad because of me." I thought for a minute. "You realize that things will never be the same again do you? Especially Hank, for who knows what he is.."

"Yeah." Rowan said. I saw a bunch of other guys who are like him, you know with the fuzzy legs, but they weren't Hank. Hey, but don't let that change much. We're still all the trio of friends, right?"

I smiled and hugged him again. When was the last time I hugged Rowan? I don't think I ever had. It has always been awkward, but this was a different cause. Of course, though, leave it to Hank to ruin a moment like this. The doors burst open and there was Hank. With his fuzzy hindquarters and all. Like the last time I saw him.

"Hey Rowan! I heard that you got claimed as the son of Athena! Sorry I couldn't be there. I was talking to Grover about his discovery of Pan. Anyway, Athena is awesome. The cabin is just as fun, I knew you would be Athena's son. Now, just don't touch Annabeth's special shampoo. She'll kill you."

"Like how you'll kill someone when they touch you hair?" I asked.

"Hey! the only reason why I would do that is to protect my identity. See? Look."

Hank bent over to show us the top of his head. I could only make out two little stumps that looked like horns.

"What are you?" Rowan asked.

"I'm a satyr." He said obviously.

"And how long have you been like that?" I asked.

"Um… All my life, duh."

I decided that there was really no more to explain so I dropped the subject. I looked over at the window and watched the sun disappear over the horizon.

"It's getting late." Hank said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Do you guys want to come with me for sing along and s'mores? It's actually a lot more fun and cheesier than it sounds." Hank said with a smile.

Rowan and I both politely declined. I was really tired and I guess Rowan was to.

"You're lucky." I said to Rowan. "You get to sleep with the Athena cabin.."

"Well don't worry Hail, soon it'll be you getting claimed."

I gave a weak smile. I was really tired. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now. See you in the morning."

"Night." Rowan and Hank said.

I turned and walked out the door into the warm summer night air. I saw a giant, orange (**Is that a good color?)** bonfire in the distance and campers singing out some pretty weird songs. No. I need some rest.

When I got to the Hermes cabin, no one was there, so I just took the bottom bunk of someone else's bed. It was a lot better than sleeping in a sleeping bag on the ground. I let my worries go and fell asleep.

**Love it? Hate it? Let me know IN THE REVIEWS! Don't think that just because I'm not going to be at my computer this weekend, that you will get away from not reviewing. I HAVE MY PHONE MWAHAHA. But really guys. Show me that you love my story more :D. Notice that I'm not one of those people who wait until a certain number of reviews to post another story, but that could change and I know you don't want that! Wish me luck on finding Camp Half-Blood!**


	9. At Least It Started Out Nice

**I am back! Didn't break my promise. I was not able to find camp half-blood (Like I did before hehe) I wasn't able to walk around and adventure out the beach. Well ANYWAY back to my story. **

**I do not *sniff* own Percy Jackson.**

Chapter 9

No dreams for once. It was weird. What was also weird was that I woke up on the floor with my own two feet stuck together with what seemed like super glue. Sigh. That's what I get for sleeping in someone else's bed, especially, I found out, Conner Stoll's bed. I wasn't the last one to wake up though, there were some other kids there. Where was Rowan? Oh yeah. He got claimed.

I hopped over to the Hephaestus cabin to see if they had anything in store to help with my sticky problem. When I got there, I didn't even have to explain. Turns out, they have seen this lots of times before. They poured some purple liquid over my feet and they separated instantly. Free! Okay, now I started walking over to the Athena cabin, but then stopped. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Rowan. I decided to walk over to the Poseidon cabin.

When I got there, I didn't even open the door and I could smell the ocean and feel the nice breeze. It was awesome. I knocked on the door thinking, what was I doing here? It just seemed right. I just hoped Percy was one of those boys who actually wore pants when he fell asleep and not just his boxers. A few seconds later, Percy came out. His black hair was a mess, his sweatshirt was crinkled and somehow had a blue stain on it, and (thank the gods) he was wearing those long fuzzy pajama pants.

"What." Percy asked groggily

I thought for a second and shrugged.

"I'm not sure really." I asked.

"You know what I do when I need some time to think?" Percy said. "I go down to the shore."

"Yeah, I did that last night but I saw some weird guy standing in the water." I said. Percy looked at me then smiled at nothing in particular. It was that smile he gets when he's thinking about something good.

"I think I know who that guy might have been. Here, I'll go down to the beach with you." Percy suggested. "Let me get changed."

He ran into the bathroom. I looked over at the clock. It was 6:30. Breakfast doesn't start until 8:00. We had time. Percy came out of the bathroom wearing the same this as me, a Camp Half-Blood shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Is that all people wear around here? Seems to be.

"Come on." Percy said.

When we got to the sand we took off our shoes. Percy started running ahead of me towards the water. When I got to the wet sand I sat down. I looked at Percy and saw him throw his shirt off next to me, then jumped into the water. Why would he do that? He doesn't get wet unless his wants to. I turned around and saw Annabeth walk over, arms crossed. Typical.

"What are you guys doing here?" Annabeth asked as she sat down next to me.

"Nothing." I said.

"Swimming!" Percy yelled from far off in the water.

"What are you doing here, Annabeth" I asked.

"Eh." She answered. "Got bored I guess."

Percy got out of the water and was walking towards us, dripping wet.

"Percy, why are you wet?" Annabeth asked.

Percy smiled mischievously. "So you can give me a hug." He said with a laugh. Even I cracked a smile.

"No Percy, get away from me!" Annabeth said while she got up and started running from Percy.

"Come on! Just a hug!" Percy started running after Annabeth.

I looked out into the water of Long Island Sound. At the perfect peaceful rhythm of the waves.

"PERCY NO!"

I turned around and saw that Percy caught Annabeth and was carrying her bridal style to the water.

"Some on Annabeth!" Percy said with a laugh. "No body got hurt with a little water." Percy stepped into the water already knee deep. "If you squirm and fall, you'll get all wet and I don't want to see you upset!"

I decided to leave and let them be so I got up and walked towards camp again. Half way across the sand, I heard Annabeth cry out.

"Ah! PERCY!" Then a splash.

I turned and saw Annabeth standing in the water, waist deep, hair sticking to her face, and clothes dripping with water. In all, she was soaking wet and jumping on Percy trying to get payback but you can't beat the son of the sea god, in the sea.

I was about to turn around again when I spotted a flicker of something come out of the sea, then disappeared. Maybe it was just a whale or something. I couldn't see that well. I walked closer to the shore to get a better look. I stood there for a while and decided that it was nothing. I that Percy was pretty far out in the water. Maybe it was just him.

"Percy no fair!" Annabeth screamed out.

"Uh, no Annabeth! It is very fai-!" Percy didn't get to finish his word when he got pulled down in the water at mid sentence. I ran to the water getting ready to jump in the water when the biggest, weirdest thing I have ever thing came out of the water holding Percy in its tentacle I guess you would call it. I could finally make out the picture of a giant octopus thing. It was a massive sea monster.

"Go to camp!" I screamed at Annabeth. "Go get help, I'll do what I can."

"You'll get killed." Annabeth said.

I knew I was going to be, but I felt a little spark of confidence that I knew what I was doing. I started swimming towards the monster, a lot faster than you would expect a 12 year old girl to. I could see Percy reach into his pocket and take out his sword. I knew that it wasn't going to help much. When I got near enough, I started shooting. I was shooting everywhere I could but it didn't seem to effect the monster. I saw Percy struggling to get out of the grip so I shot an arrow at he arm and the monster opened his grip on Percy who splashed into the water, unharmed.

"Hailey, get back! It's not safe." Percy yelled. I could see Chiron in the distance leading a bunch of armed campers. Percy was manipulating the water to his will and was smashing the it against the monster, but still, it was unharmed.

"You can't hold him back yourself Percy." I remarked.

"No! You have to go now, I've had a lot of experience with things like this. You're just the new, weak girl who doesn't know anything about this yet! You haven't even been claimed!" Percy seemed really aggravated at me as he mad a wave that carried me all the way back to the shore.

I sat there angry and stunned. Percy _had _saved destruction but he wouldn't have made it this far without help. Everyone who knows me well enough, knows that I am not weak. No one tells Hailey Montez that she is weak. No one at all. I shrunk down my bow and arrows back into bracelets and stood up.

"I am NOT weak Persues Jackson!" I screamed. Then, the next thing I did was something I could not register right away.

First, I moved my arms the same way Percy did to me but even bigger that swept him away a mile or two.

Eh I thought. He'll be fine.

Next, I somehow with my mind and a swift motion with my hand, created a- get ready for this- whirlpool, that's right, whirlpool, around the monster and sent him swirling. Then, with my arms, I raised them quickly then pushed them away from my body. The water seemed to do the same. The water got the monster in the air and pushed it over the horizon and out of sight. I could make out a poof of gold in the distance.

I turned around. Percy was standing next to Annabeth as well as almost every single other person from camp including Hank and Rowan. everyone with their mouths gaping open at me.

Then I saw it. It was a faint glow of blue light above me, but I knew perfectly what it was.

Chiron got down on one knee like he did for Rowan and everyone followed.

"Hailey Kendall, you are now claimed as daughter of Poseidon."

**Sorry if this chapter was kinda sucky and you got a little confused. It was pretty much the first action scene I've wrote. I would love some feed back to this so REVIEW! Also, I wanted to state a little bit of Percabeth in this but their not exactly going out yet cuz this is only the end of the 4th book so for all you Percabeth haters out there, TO BAD IT'S GONNA HAPPEN! Let me know what you thought!**


	10. Oh Boy

**Hey guys I'm sorry it's been a little longer than I thought it would be. My internet was down and when it was back up, a fellow camper was using it! But that gave me a lot of time for writing so yeah! Here's the next chapter.**

**I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON (why cruel world why)**

Chapter 10

It felt so empty. Currently sitting in cabin three all alone. It didn't feel right, like something was missing. I took the bottom bunk of the only other bunk bed in the cabin. The other bed, that was across from me, was Percy's. Tyson has left to go work at the forges so I wouldn't be expecting him this summer.

I walked over to Percy's bunk. There was a few pictures taped up on the side of the wall. Each of them I knew from my dreams. The first one was a picture of Percy, Annabeth, and Grover with their arms around each other's shoulders taken right in front of the pine tree on the hill. Annabeth and Percy looked around 12. Of course Grover hasn't changed much through out the years.

The next one was with Percy and another girl I've seen in my dreams. The one named Thalia. She was lying down on a bed in the infirmary but still smiling at the camera anyway.

The 3rd one was a group of girls standing in front of cabin 8. They all looked around the ages of 11 to maybe around 14. Well, I knew perfectly well that they were all far from those ages. Some girls could be hundreds of even thousands of years old. All except for Thalia. It was the Hunters of Artimis group. Internal maidens for ever. Thalia has recently joined.

The last one was of Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Tyson. They each had a different expression on their face as their arms were around each other. Both Percy and Annabeth's faces were blood red (probably from the kiss), but they were in big smiles anyway. Grover looked pretty scared from being so close to Tyson but he also had a proud look on his face for being the one satyr out of all the rest to find the missing god Pan and to 'take over' I guess you would say, his spot. Tyson was just plain flat out happy. He had the biggest grin out of all of them.

Next to the pictures was a horn that I vaguely remember. Oh right, it was the Minotaur's horn. I forget that Percy has fought it also, similar to me, it was both our first monster that we have fought.

I turned around to face the statue of my father. The father who has never been there for me.

"Well?" I said to it. "I'm your only daughter here. Why don't you say anything."

"He won't." I turned around to find Percy. "Not right away he won't."

I sighed and flopped down on my bed. At least I had my own bed now, but that was pretty much the only thing I owned here other than my other pair of clothes.

"Hey." Percy said and leaned on my bed post. "I'm sorry about everything. Not only about what happened back there, but when I just said that you were half blood with out warning. I'm really just stressed about next summer."

I haven't even been at camp for a full 4 days and that was my second apology. I don't like when people apologize to me. I don't really know what to say back and also because most of the time they apologize for something that really was my fault. I didn't blame him thought. Next summer was Percy's 16th birthday meaning that if he survives until then, then a World War Three will break out.

"I understand." I decided to say. I looked around "Pretty lonely in here." I said to change the subject.

"Yeah." Percy said. "It's better now that you're here. Being here by yourself at night can get pretty creepy. I miss Tyson when he's not here."

Silence

"Hey, when do you think they will call us for-" A conch horn broke off my sentence and answered my question.

"Breakfast." I finished.

"Come on." Percy said. "It'll be fun not having to eat by my self for once.

I looked over at the camera that Rosemary gave me.

"I'll be over in a minute, okay?"

"Sure." Percy said then walked out the door.

I picked up the camera and hit 'play'. When the screen lit up, I could see Rosemary's face.

"Hailey." She started to say. "If you're watching this, then you better be alone." I knew the cabin was empty but I looked around anyway. I can't help the feeling that I'm always being watched. I returned back to the screen. "I know what you are. You're a half-blood, and a strong one too. You're just the kind of girl I would like to recruit to Kronos' army-" The screen went blank.

"What?" I said. "Oh… Oops." I had accidentally hit the 'delete' button.

Oh well! I bet it wasn't really that important anyway. But, hey, free camera!

I walked over to the dining area. The routine was the same as usual but without the excitement of claiming and such. It was awkward. Just me and Percy. I would assume he would have something to say besides the fact that he has been sitting alone at this table for years.

I looked around at the other tables. Rowan and his siblings were laughing at something that his half-sister just said. Something about algebra that I will probably never get. At the Ares table, the kids were roughing around and making cruel jokes that no one else but them would think as funny. At the Hermes table, people were taking other people's food and telling stupid stories. It was nice.

The rest of the day went fine. I was assigned the same weekly schedule as Percy has. It was just like a typical Wednesday. After cabin inspection (which I really had no care for), I took ancient Greek taught by Annabeth and Chiron. Turns out, I can understand Greek pretty fluently.

After that, Me and Percy had to (ugh) clean the stables.

"Here take the shovel." Percy said. "And put on some gloves. It can get a little messy."

I looked disgustingly at the pegasi as I put on the big rubber gloves. Then, I walked onto a stable marked SKIPS.

"Hello there Skips." I said him. "I'm just gonna clean your little area here."

"_Hey hey hey! Watch the hooves missy! They're newly shined._" I heard a voice again. Except, this time, the voice was different. I stiffened.

"Percy?" I asked. "What was that?" Percy looked over.

"_Oh okay, I see what you're doing here. You're ignoring me aren't you! Pretending that I don't exist. Might as well just mistake me for a dead ham._"

Percy seemed to hear what I heard and smiled.

"Take it easy on her will you Skips? She's new." Percy said.

"Are you having a conversation with the pegasus?" I asked.

"You know how Poseidon pretty much invented the horse?" Percy asked.

"Well I do now." I answered.

"Well, you can, like, communicate with all types of horses. They can speak to you, you can reply back to them. Simple as that."

"Oh. Okay then. Hi Skips"

"_Just watch the hooves._" Skips grunted.

"Well then." I said. And that was that.

After the stable, I had sword skills in the arena.

"Okay everyone." Percy announced to the group of campers. "Pick the same sword you had last week." With that, the rest of the campers walked over to the pile of swords.

"What about me Percy?" I asked. Percy smiled.

"You have your own already." He said. I looked at him quizzically.

"All I have is a bow, no sword." I said.

"Let me see." Percy said.

With that, I took off my bracelets and gave them a squeeze. I was expecting my usual bow and arrow but instead, I got a perfectly weighed sword and a beautiful, round, bronze shield.

"Huh?" I guess the confused face I had was priceless because Percy started laughing.

"I was surprised you didn't notice it earlier. I was jealous when I fist found out that you had a choice of two weapons. You get the best of both worlds, but of course, I such at archery." Percy said.

After everyone got settled, out of all people, Percy chose me to battle against him.

"You gave me no training at all, what do I do?" I asked worryingly.

"Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." Percy said.

**Hi there! So I made this chapter sort of low key. I wasn't trying to go on a cliff hanger but it was getting sort of long. If you have the Percy Jackson and the Olympians the Ultimate Guide, you'll notice that I am following Percy's exact Wednesday schedule. REVIEW!  
**


	11. Swords And Bad Timings

**You would think that now, because it's summer that a person would have more time to update. Well, a person would but I'm just actually way busier than usual. Also, in the beginning of August, I will be leaving away for two weeks. Yes, unfortunately that means that I'm not going to have access to the computer. BUT I will bring my notebook and pencil and my writers cramp with me to write more of my story so I know that I'm getting my work done. So when I get home, all I have to do is transfer my writing onto the computer and yeah. But before that, I might leave you with more chapters than I would. ANYWAY, let's not worry about that now because chapter 11 is here to save the day!**

Chapter 11

I walked slowly towards the middle of the arena, knowing that there was no chance that I could defend myself against Percy. Why was he doing this to me? I'm gonna get creamed.

"Keep your weapons up at all times." Percy said.

Yeah, like that was going to help.

"Ready?" Percy asked. I looked around. All the other campers looked worried and relieved. Like they were lucky it wasn't them up there.

"I guess." I said.

And without warning, Percy suddenly jabbed at my left arm, which he had to know was still recovering from being dislocated. At the last second, I jumped to the right, Percy's sword only a mere inch from my arm. I kept my shield protectively up while I slashed (and failed) at Percy but I was way off.

Percy was slashing at me but every time, I would just hide behind my own shield. He kept advancing towards me and I let him.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I thought to myself. Okay, jab now! Oh wait! No, now, NO. Should I slash? To Late! Hide!

I would always think to slow and miss my chance while Percy was two steps ahead of me.

"Ow!" I screamed. Percy had just slashed a little bit of my right arm and the blood started to trickle down.

Okay, don't think, just hit!

I was surprised at when I had the guts to push my shield in his own with such force that he stumbled backwards, but there was no time to celebrate the victory when Percy recovered in only a second. I didn't just stop there though.

I started slashing Percy, but carefully, like when he gave an opening. I couldn't reach him enough when he was advancing back, but that was the good thing too, I was advancing up to him trying to corner him in the wall of the arena.

Almost there, I thought.

"Hailey! Percy!" I heard Annabeth call my name and I did the mistake of looking over. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground at Percy's sword point.

"Never get distracted." He said with a smile as he let me go.

I got up off the ground and retracted my weapons.

"Hey guys." Annabeth said as she walked over. Where you here the whole time? You guys are late for Greek mythology."

I looked around and saw that Percy and I were the only ones left in the arena. I guess the other campers already left and didn't want to disturb.

Annabeth frowned at my arm.

"We should clean that off first." She said. I looked at my right arm. Oh yeah.

"I'll see you guys in Greek." Percy said as he walked off.

Annabeth walked me over to bandage up my arm and after that, walked over to the group of campers sitting in a circle in the grass with Chiron. The group was in between the strawberry fields and the forge.

Greek went by fast, learning about the history of the mighty Hercules. After that, it was lunch.

While eating, I noticed people were looking at me funny and were whispering among themselves like they were afraid that someone would be over hearing. I was worried that the someone was me.

I did, though, hear a little bit of what some kids were saying. I heard things along the lines of, 'the big three', 'trouble to all', and 'how to prove herself'. Things were obviously getting, well, obvious!

There was that Dionysius kid after dinner who came up to me, hugged me awkwardly, then he said "Oh child please, you're to young." Then he walked away.

What was going on?

After lunch, it was tracking skills, but I didn't pay attention. I couldn't. What horrible thing was going to happen to me?

Next, it was laundry. I looked at my only pair of clothes which was my concert clothes. Yeah. I'm done. I had like 2 hours of free time until dinner now, so I decided that I should contact my mom.

I remember Percy has told me a little about Iris messages. I walked over to the corner of the room where a little fountain was spraying mist making a visible rainbow. I dug out a drachma from the bottom of the fountain and tossed it in the rainbow. I half expected it to just go through and hit the wall like what you would think, but the other half knew that it was going to disappear, which is exactly what it did.

"Oh goddess Iris." I started saying. I hope I was saying it right. "Please except my offering. Um uh, Clair Montez Pittsburg Pennsylvania."

Next thing I know, I see my mom sitting at our kitchen table. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Her light brown hair was a mess and tied in a sloppy put bun. She had heavy bags under her dark blue eyes. She was holding a cup of coffee in one hand and was looking at the newspaper in the other but she looked distracted.

"Mom?" I said quietly into the mist.

She looked up, a bit startled, but when she saw my face, relief washed over her worry.

"Hailey! Honey, I missed you so much. Are you okay? I was worried about you I haven't heard anything about you or camp since Chiron messaged me the night you got to camp. Are you alright? I didn't know if you were all right. Are you hurt? What happened?" My mother said.

"You knew about camp?" I asked.

"Of course." She responded. "Your father wanted you to come here. Now, I repeat, are you okay?"

I smiled. My mom didn't want to talk about anything else until she got over my health concerns

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. I got my arm dislocated but it's okay now." I held up my left arm to show her. I saw her worried face soften a little but got hard again as she saw the gauze on my right arm.

"What's that?" She demanded as she looked at my other arm.

"It's just a little cut." I said. "From sword fighting." Once I said the word 'sword' and 'fighting' in the same sentence, I regretted it. My mother threw a fit.

"Oh, you should have taken that shot when we had the chance. Keep an eye on it in case it gets infected. I just _knew_ I should have consulted more with Chiron about that. I'm still not fighting for all the children to wear full body armor that covers the whole entire body when doing any of their activities. Also that when doing the rock climbing wall, no lava, no earthquakes and the children should be wearing harnesses, in fact everyone should be wearing a helmet at all times. No MAGIC whatsoever unless doing the classes, but outside, that should be forbidden. And don't even get me started on the woods!" Yadda yadda yadda.

"Mom, _come_ _on_." I complained.

She stopped talked and just smiled. That's when Percy walked into the room.

"Hey Hailey," Percy started. "I've got no more clean undies and if I wash them all today, then they're not going to be ready until two days from now. Do you think that I can survive with the pair that I'm currently wearing, even though I've been wearing them for three days now? The pair that I wore yesterday for only two days would be better to wear than these, right?"

Mega. Face. Palm.

I looked over at my mom's face. She was absolutely disgusted and horrified. She has a strict rule that every person should change their underwear everyday and to make sure that you have like twenty pairs. I'm not really in the mood to discuss my wardrobe problem with my sanitary freak mother at the moment.

Percy finally looked over to find out why there was an awkward silence and found me and my mother looking at him. He blinked twice as if to register what was going on. Then he got it. His eyes got wide and his face turned red.

"Oh uh um… Hello, Hailey's mom… I'm just gonna, you know, step out for a minute… Bye!" And with that, Percy ran out the door.

I turned sheepishly towards my mother again and gave my best smile.

"Heh, heh." I managed.

My mom sighed.

"I now remembered that Percy's is your new roommate."

"And, my new half brother." I said matter-of-factly.

My mom smiled.

"How do you feel knowing who your father is now." My mother asked.

I thought for a moment.

"I don't know yet." I said honestly.

I saw that the mist was starting to weaken. I was running out of time.

"I'll message you again soon mom." I said.

"Okay sweetie, stay safe. I love you."

"Love you too." Then, the message disconnected.

**What's the word of the day kids? (More like the word of should be everyday…) REVIEW!**


	12. I Didn't See That Coming

**Hey, hey, hey! So I'm working hard on the chapters to make sure you guys have enough for when I leave, but don't worry, I WILL be back in time for Percy Jackson's 19th birthday so I can celebrate. Look in my profile to see what I'm going to be doing on August 18th with my friends. It should be the first paragraph so you won't have to be searching through all my useless (but somehow interesting to read) copy paste stuff. Don't worry! Now we are getting closer to the actual exciting part of the story! I'm going to just shout it out now so you guys don't lose interest. *SPOILER ALERT* They're going on a quest! But you knew that already… Hopefully. Anyway! Here is a kinda shortish chapter for you… Yeah sorry but it was the best I could do and I WILL update sooner. I have the whole entire story already in my head, my fingers just won't type fast enough! I'm even starting to think about a sequel. Yeah. That's how far ahead I am. Well, this took up a whole lot of space. Are you still reading this? I don't care really. It's your loss! So back to the story!**

**Oh right, I am not Rick Riordan... Yeah  
**

Chapter 12

After dinner next before the campfire, it was archery. There, I thought I was doing pretty good. Well, compared to Percy, I was pretty amazing! But, Chiron just kept pushing me more and more. Like he really wanted me to be the best I could, and better. First Percy with the swords and now this.

The day was coming to an end at the campfire sing along. It was pretty fun, you know, despite the fact that people were looking at me funny. I was really starting to get used to it. Yes, that's a bad thing.

Everyone was about ready to go when Chiron stopped and made an announcement.

"I know I have gotten some complaints about Hailey and her claiming of the daughter of Poseidon." What was this about? Chiron must have seen my confused face and explained.

"As you know Hailey, when Percy turns 16, there will be trouble." That's a nice word for 'World War Three'.

"The gods have been questioning your existence." Great. Just perfect.

"We don't think that anything bad will happen, but just been… Worrying." Worrying that you'll be hurt while I'm being attacked by some big scary monster? Huh?

"Just to let you know. There's not much we can do at the moment." Is that all? There was an awkward silence.

"Okay kids… That's all… You may go now." Chiron said as he awkwardly galloped away.

The kids slowly melted away from the fire and the fire got smaller and smaller. It was barely flaming when it was only me and Rowan there. Just some glowing embers. Rowan scooted closer to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Not much to do about anything no matter what I say." I said.

"You're taking this pretty calmly. You sure you're okay?"

I looked at him.

"I'm not even sure what's going on."

He put his arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. We stayed like that for a while. Until Rowan's brother, Malcolm, came over. He told Rowan that they were having a problem on calculating on… Something that had a really big word. I didn't keep up. I hugged him goodnight and then there was only me. The fire was almost out. Just one little ember glowing in the night.

That little ember describes me right now. I want to give up, but I just keep burning. Waiting for miracle, but for what? What do I want to give up on? What miracle am I waiting for.

Suddenly, the small little ember exploded into a giant roaring fire. Even bigger than all the campers in a happy mood. I looked away from the sizzling heat licking my face and faced the ocean.

"What is going on?" I said to myself.

The sun was just setting in the west and making a beautiful pink, purple, and orange color on the horizon. On the beach, I saw someone walking towards the west, it was almost as if the sun was following the guy on the beach.

He looked around 17 or 18 with sandy blond hair. He was tall and lean. Wearing a pair of jeans and a sleeveless tee shirt. He was singing a tune I've never heard of before, but his voice was more beautiful than the greatest sound, singer, and bird combined. I didn't want him to stop singing.

But he did stop and looked my way. His smile was almost as bright as the sun (okay, that's being a little dramatic, but metaphorically!). I absent mindedly waved back. He then made the 'call me' sign with his hand and disappeared behind the trees, along with the sun.

What?

I got curious and decided to head down to the beach. When I got there, there was no one but me. I sat down in my usual place in the sand and looked at the moon that was starting to rise up.

A few minutes later, I heard a rustling in the bushes. I got in pre-attack mode but out came a girl who looked around my age. I put my hands down. She had auburn hair pulled back into a pony tail. She had eyes the color of the moon on her perfectly beautiful face. She was holding a wonderfully crafted silver archers bow.

Behind her, a deer came out and cantered through the opening to camp, and into the other clump of trees on the other side. When the girl was halfway across, she looked straight at me for a second, smiled, looked at the forest behind her and gave the hand signal 'come on'. I shivered. It seemed like she just looked into my soul. She looked a little like the younger, girl version of the guy I saw earlier walking on the beach.

The girl kept running in the direction the deer went but a few other girls, like about a dozen, came out of the forest and ran to follow their leader. The last girl stopped and looked at me. She was different from the other girls because the other girls wore a silver tank top, but her, she wore a 'KONY 2012' black tee-shirt and had spiky jet black hair. The one thing you could not mistake about her was her eyes. They were an intense electric blue that shined out in the dark night. She waved at me, made big smile, and then gave me a two-finger salute. Then disappeared into the trees. Thalia. That was Thalia.

Moments later, I thought it was just me and the waves again when I heard footsteps come up behind me.

I sprang up to my feet and out of reflex, got out my bracelets. They turned into a sword and shield. How do I get to control what comes out?

I was about to strike when the person pushed me down with such force, I landed a few feet away from where I was standing. Unfortunately, I landed in the water and I don't have the same power Percy does when it comes to staying dry underwater.

"How dare you hold up a sword to me." The voice hissed.

I looked up in the voice's direction. The voice was defiantly female.

"Who are you?" I asked.

The woman sighed.

"Less and less people these days do not recognize me." She said as she pulled back the hood of her cloak.

"I am the Goddess Hera."


	13. A Secret For Us 3, No 4, Wait! 5!

**Not much to really say except… NO I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON back to the story!**

Chapter 13

At first, I did nothing. I just stood there looking at her. Then I asked her.

"Why are you here? Does this have to do with what Chiron said about me?"

"I am here because-"

"Are you delivering a message from Olympus?" I interrupted.

I saw Hera's eyes get wide with anger. If you can piss off your math teacher, you can piss of Hera. I reluctantly bowed. In my past experiences, after you do something stupid in front of a teacher, you apologize in someway because just saying "I'm sorry" will, for some reason, get you in detention.

"Do I look like a messenger?" Hera said angrily.

"No ma'am." I said quickly.

"I am here giving you information because I want to. Don't make me change my mind."

Okay lady, gods.

"I'm sorry my lady." Oops. I just got my self detention. I was starting to really dislike this god.

"Anyway," Hera continued. "As you know, the gods are questioning your existence."

"Yeah. I know that."

"That is because, if Percy fails to stay alive until his 16th birthday, then you are going to be the next one in line. The prediction is that is you survive until your 16th birthday and Percy does not, then your war will be about 5 times as worse as Percy's.

"Sooooo…" I said wanting her to keep talking.

"Let me break this down. If Percy dies and the gods decide to get rid of you, then there will be no war at all." Okay, I don't really like that plan. Hera continued.

"If you survive and Percy goes, then there will be a war worse than every war in the history of wars combined." Don't really like that plan either.

"If both you and Percy survive, then Percy's more mild war will go on." That one was fine.

"So how do I stay alive?" I asked.

"This is where I come in." Hera said. "You see Hailey, I actually do like you… In a way." That's a surprise. "I have found a way to show your worth."

"What is it?" I asked excitingly.

"Hailey, do you know the 12 Tasks of Hercules?"

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**(Don't ask me why I out this here. Okay, I'll tell you. It's because what I wrote so far is to short to be a chapter and what I last wrote was a pretty good, kind of suspenseful place to stop. Also cuz I'm to stubborn to put a page break :p… So yeah. BACK TO THE STORY!)**

Now that I was finally, completely alone, I had time to think. It all sounded pretty easy, but almost everything was easier said than done.

To "prove my worth" (and not get killed in a painful, nasty way), first, Hera was going to go back to Olympus and tell the other gods her plan and try to convince the others to watch and judge me to show them that I'm not worth getting rid of.

The rest was all me. Hera said that I could bring two friends with me. Ha ha. Easy. Hank and Rowan. No contest.

Next, we would have to leave camp unnoticed and tell no one where we were going.

If one of the tasks was to catch and bring something, then we would Iris message it back to the gods. She gave me no deadline, but she said, the sooner the better because if we took to long, the gods might get tired of our adventure and just get rid of me. All this is pretty scary.

I got up and brushed the sand off, which was pretty gross because I was still wet and the clumps of sand were sticking to me.

"Dad?" I called out towards the sea. "Please. Help me out here a little. Or a lot. What ever you feel, but a lot would be better. Thanks."

I walked towards cabin three, trying to shake down the feeling that someone was following me. I would look over my shoulder every few paces but no one was there.

When I opened the door to my cabin and took a step, I walked into some invisible force and got knocked down to my butt.

"What the Hades?" I said.

Then, I heard heavy footsteps run away. Thanks to my good hearing and fast agility, when I got close to the sound, I jumped and luckily landed on something.

"OW! Hailey! That hurt. Why are you wet?" Gods. It was Rowan.

I took off Annabeth's invisibility cap (which he probably stole) and Rowan appeared.

"Rowan! Why were you stalking me?" I asked.

"First you might want to get off me. I. Can't. Breath."

I got off of him and held out a hand and help him up.

"Ugh Hailey, how much do you weigh?' Rowan said slowly as he backed away.

I grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back.

"You're just weak Jacobs. Now, tell me." I demanded. "What were you doing?"

Rowan fidgeted around before telling me.

"Well… After I left and helped out Malcolm, I saw the fire get all big and that you started walking towards the beach. I knew that you wanted to be alone and everything, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

We didn't say anything for a few moments.

"Did you hear about what Hera said?' I asked.

Rowan nodded his head. Then, a voice called out.

"What did Hera say?" I turned around and found out that Percy was listening with his head poking out through the doorway of our cabin.

"I heard you open the door and then leave so I got up to see what was going on." Percy explained. Then Annabeth came over.

"Rowan, I know you took my hat. Malcolm told me."

"Sorry Rowan!" Malcolm said in the background.

"Annabeth, did you know that Hera talked to Hailey?" Percy asked.

Annabeth made a face.

"Ugh I hate her. What did she say?"

"Great let's all just tell everyone what happened." I said sarcastically.

"Come on." Percy said. "We won't tell."

"I wasn't supposed to tell in the first place." I muttered. "Can someone go find Hank so I won't have to explain this again?

After Rowan got Hank out, it looked like I had no other option to explain what really happened, so we sat down on the benches around the hearth. After I told them, everyone was quiet.

"Who are you planning to take with you?" Annabeth asked.

"I was actually wanting to take Hank and Rowan with me… Of course only if you're okay with it."

"Yes." Rowan said quickly. I gave him a look.

"You sound really enthusiastic." I said. He shrugged.

I looked at Hank and he gave a long sigh. I was afraid for a moment that he wouldn't come with us.

"It sounds pretty dangerous…" He said while rubbing his chin.

"So you're in then." Rowan asked.

"Of course I am!" Hank cheered. I felt a wave of relief.

I looked over at Annabeth and Percy.

"You guys aren't going to tell anyone, right?" I asked hopefully.

"Hey," Percy said. "We've escaped from camp before, we know what it's like, so we'll make some story."

"By we, he means me." Annabeth chimed.

"Yeah…"

I smiled at them.

"When should we leave?" Hank asked.

"I was planning tomorrow night, so this way we have time to pack and time to think about where to go first."

"There's one problem though." Rowan said.

"What?" We all said at the same time.

"Transportation."

Ugh right. That's when Hank surprised me.

"Um… I kind of have a drivers license…"

"What?" Me and Rowan said.

"You're only 13." I said.

"No actually, satyrs mature half as fast than humans, so technically Hank is in his late 20s." Percy explained.

Rowan and I just looked at him.

"You won't pass off as a 20 something year old human." I said.

"No, but that's why Chiron gave me this as a 16 year old. Just old enough."

I guess Hank could pass off as a 16 year old. Just barely.

"I don't really like driving though. I don't mind if someone else does it, but if I do, I know that I, personally, am polluting the earth."

"Well goat boy." Rowan sighed. "We really have no other option."

Percy yawned.

"You guys can keep discussing this, but I'm going to go to bed."

"Yeah, me to." Annabeth agreed.

We said our good nights and they went off.

"Wait." I said. "You don't have a weapon though, do you Rowan?" I asked.

He smiled.

"I guess out of all the things we've been through since the concert, you don't remember my pen and watch."

He said the Greek command word for 'open', then his pen transformed into a dagger a little bigger than Annabeth's and his watch turned to a silver shield. What is it with the Athena kid and daggers?

"Awesome!" I said. He said 'close' in Greek and they shrunk back. "What happens if someone else says 'open' or 'close' in Greek.?"

"That's the cool part, it's only registered to follow my voice."

I nodded.

"Okay guys, I think we've had enough for one day." Hank said. "We should get to sleep."

We all agreed and went our separate ways. On my way to my cabin I couldn't help but think the question, where to start?

**Whew! Okay, another chapter done! If anyone was confused at all in any way in this chapter (because I know I was) then please, please PM me if you have any questions. I want to make sure that everybody understands so they can be happy. Anyway, you guys can make me happy by, hmm I don't know, REVIEWING!**


	14. Almost Out

**Hiya! So here's chapter 14 already! I hope you guys like it because from this chapter, I'm going to be doing A WHOLE LOT of research on the 12 Tasks of Hercules. I'm really enjoying writing this so I hope you guys enjoy reading! **

Chapter 14

The next day went by a little to fast for my taste.

I had Ancient Greek with Rowan that morning after breakfast and there, we asked as many questions as we could about the 12 Tasks Of Hercules. At one point, Chiron asked the question we were afraid of.

"Children, why are you so interested in this all of a sudden?"

"Uh um, it's because… uh." Ugh! My brain went all mushy again. Kind of like right before a test that I've been studying for a week for.

"We've always been interested in him, Chiron. You've just never noticed. He's just cool you know?" Rowan said calmly.

I did the stupid thing and piped in.

"Yeah, like me and my obsession with Linkon Park!" Why did I say that. I don't even like Linkon Park that much. Chiron eyed me funny. I hope he doesn't know that I get random when I'm pressured.

"Okay then…"

Once we left, Rowan looked at me.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"You know how I get!" I said defensively.

I took a bunch of notes about what the tasks are, what the monsters are and wrote a full blown definition about them. Who would come and visit Hercules on the journey, how to kill the monsters, blah blah blabity blah.

First was the Nemean Lion. I consulted with some of the other satyrs about where in the country these monsters would be. The Nemean Lion was sighted recently at Miami, Florida. Why it was there, I don't know. I just know that it is, and that it's going to be a very long trip. Sigh.

I didn't pay attention to most the classes. Even at lunch I barely touched my food. I was thinking strategies and plans about what to do. How to get ready. I only paid attention to monster fighting. I soaked up all the information I could get.

After dinner, I bargained with many different Hermes kids for supplies while Hank and Rowan were discussing how to get a car for the trip.

The reason I wanted to talk to many different kids was because if I asked just one for all the supplies that I needed, he or she would get suspicious about why I needed it.

After a while, I finally got what we needed. I got a hold of three backpacks and each of them containing a water bottle, some nectar and ambrosia, a change of clothes, some packaged food like chips or something, a map and a compass.

Money was the hard part. I had to talk to Annabeth for some because there was this rumor that there was a stash of money hiding somewhere in the Athena cabin. She didn't look to happy about giving some to me, but knew how important it is. Annabeth went inside her cabin and when she appeared, she had 200 dollars in cash and 15 drachmas. I looked at her skeptically.

"Where do you guys get all this money?" I asked.

"We have our ways." She answered.

I shoved the money in my backpack and walked towards Rowan and Hank who had found Percy. They were talking to Argus. When I got close enough, I understood their plan.

"Come on Argus!" Percy whined. He pretended to be really sad and looked like he was about to cry. Hank looked at me and mouthed, _part of the plan_. I nodded.

"I _really_ miss my mom. Can't I just take a day trip? I just want to see her. You can come along to, you can drive me there. We can take the van, just, please?" Wow. Percy was a better actor than I thought.

It took all my will power not to say. 'mama's boy', and I didn't. Everyone knows that the day before a trip, Argus pulls out the van and leaves it parked at the bottom of the hill. Only a few people know that the car keys are stored sitting in the big house, on top of a coffee table visible right when you walk inside. I am one of those few people.

Argus looked in deep thought, like it was a huge decision to make. Percy's breathing started to get irregular, like when you're about to burst into tears.

"Come on man!" Hank yelled. "Help out the poor boy!"

Argus sighed and put his hands up in surrender while nodding his head. Percy's face spread with delight.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Percy cheered.

Argus walked away shaking his head. I knew that he was thinking 'this kid can save the world from destruction but he can't take a summer without his mom? Weak.'. Ha ha. Rowan turned to me.

"You do know where the keys are, right?" He said hopefully.

I nodded,

"Yeah, they're on the coffee table in the first room of the big house. When should we get them?" I asked.

"Tonight." Hank answered. "When we're all ready to go, you'll sneak in there and grab the keys.

"Me! Why me?" I cried.

"Because, you know where they are perfectly and it's safer if one person goes in instead of more people making more sound." Hank replied.

"Plus," Rowan added. "You're the reason why we're doing this, so you need to do it."

I sighed.

"Why are we doing this all at the last moment? What if the keys aren't there?"

"Then we'll have to pray to gods that they will be there." Percy said.

Rowan, Hank and I walked over to the cabins and I gave them each their backpacks.

"What about money?" Hank asked.

I patted my backpack.

"Got it covered." I said. "Got it from Annabeth."

"So the rumor is true!" Hank said.

"What rumor?" Rowan asked.

"You're practically living with the rumor and you don't even know what it is." I explained. "That's just sad.

I took a shaky breath.

"Nervous?" Rowan asked.

"Well, yeah." I said.

"Where do we go first?" Hank asked.

"Miami." I answered.

"Florida?" The boys said at the same time, surprised.

I nodded.

"Gods, what's it doing there." Rowan said.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know and I don't care, as long as we get there. That's only the first task guys. Remember that. It took Hercules years to finish this."

We all groaned.

"There's time until campfire starts." Hank told us. "I think I'm going to go rest for a little."

"Yeah me too." I said. Rowan agreed.

We all went our separate ways. When I got to my cabin, there was no one there. Well, of course there wouldn't be anyone here. Percy and I are the only ones. I plopped down on my bed and closed my eyes.

It felt like only a few seconds until Rowan woke me up.

"Hailey. Hailey you awake?" He asked while poking me in the back.

I opened my eyes and sat up.

"I am now. What is it?" I asked.

"I just wanted to know if you're okay, like really, are you?

I smiled.

"I guess. I mean, just a little shaken up, that's all."

"Yeah." He said.

There was an awkward silence.

"Do you… want to sit?" I gestured to the chair at the foot of the bed.

"Uh no, I'm fine."

Rowan was constantly looking at the door. His hands deep in his pockets. He was shuffling around.

"Are _you_ okay?" I asked.

"What? Oh yeah." He seemed distracted. Then I got it.

Two people of different genders and two different cabins were not allowed to be alone in the same cabin. Being the boy who would never get in trouble, Rowan was afraid of breaking that rule.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I think that we can do this. We're going to be okay."

"Why do think that."

"Because you're going to be there with me to watch my back."

With that, he walked out the door.


	15. Goodbye

**Chapter 15**

The only things that pulled me out of my bed was what Rowan said, and chocolate.

I slowly walked over to the campfire listening to all the delightful campers singing at the top of their lungs. It reminds me of a phrase a teacher told me once. "If you can't sing good, sing loud." I always admired that.

When I got there, I spotted Rowan and Hank, grabbed a s'more and sat in between my best friends. We were singing, like it was just another night at camp, but I knew that we all were scared. In less than a few hours, we were going to escape camp. In a few more hours, we were going to be reported gone. I don't want to know what was going to go on after that.

Rowan put his arm around my shoulders and we swayed in the music. I took a look at the Aphrodite cabin. They were whispering among themselves and would take a glance over in my direction. Great. The next morning, when we were going to be gone, I bet a rumor that me and Rowan are going out was going to spread around camp. I didn't move away from him though. I didn't care anymore.

After a few songs and a lot of chocolate bars (I even stuffed some in my pocket to put in my backpack to snack on later), I walked back to my cabin, but I didn't sleep. I sat on my bed, ready to go.

"Hey." Percy said as he walked out from the bathroom, dressed in his pajamas.

"Hey." I responded back.

"You should get some sleep before you go. When do you have to leave anyway?"

"I have to get meet Hank and Rowan at volleyball court at midnight. I can't get any sleep anyway."

He sighed.

"Suit yourself."

I looked at the clock an hour or so later. 12:00. I took I long, deep breath and got up. I slowly walked towards the door. When I got there, I turned around and looked at the quiet, empty cabin.

I was about to walk out the door when,

"Good luck." Percy called from his bed. He was sitting up. I hadn't noticed him under the dark in the shadows.

I ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you when I come back, bro." I said with a smile.

"You better." Percy replied.

I turned to the door again, and stopped when I was about to go out. I turned around and Percy gave me a little wave. I waved back and closed the door.

I jogged over to the volleyball court and saw that Hank and Rowan were already there. Hank was running around the court and jumping up and down.

"You guys ready?" I asked when I got there.

"Well, we still need that car key. Hey, I'm not tired at all. I can drive all the way there. I think we don't need to stop. Let's ignore the speed signs. I'm going to be driving at 100 miles an hour! That will get us there fast enough right? I could use a taco right now. Do you smell strawberries?" Hank was extremely hyper.

"Are you okay Hank?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh, I'm fine! I've really never been better. 30 cups of coffee can't do no harm right? Right? Right? Right?"

"Oh gods. I hope he doesn't just collapse and sleep while he's driving." I said to Rowan.

"Let's just meet at the bottom of the hill, okay? Get the keys then meet us there." Rowan said.

I nodded and ran towards the big house, bracing myself for anything that was about to go on.

I tiptoed up the stairs and very, very slowly opened the door. I stepped inside and closed the door again. When I turned back to the room, they were the first thing I saw out of the dim light. The keys were right there on the table. I smiled and thought, wow, this is going to be a piece of cake. Little did I know.

I calmly walked over to the coffee table and was about to reach the keys, when something caught my eye. Next to the keys, was a mug of coffee. Now, you might be telling me, but Hailey, it's a coffee table, but this coffee was piping hot, like someone has just put it down on the table.

I should have just picked up the keys right then and run out the door to the hill and drive away, but nooo. I just had to let my curiosity get to the best of me. I heard a roar that made me jump out of my skin. Turns out, I didn't brace myself enough.

I looked over to my right, and there was a tiger! But, it was just a head, like those stuffed heads that people put over their mantle for some strange reason. This was different though. It was _alive_.

I heard stories about this tiger named Seymour in the meeting room of the big house. I thought that people meant a real, whole, dangerous tiger and thought they were just lying. I guess Seymour the tiger head got moved from the meeting room. So what was he doing here? He didn't stop roaring.

"No, no, no!" I whispered loudly. "Shhh! Be quiet! Ugh!"

"Is that Seymour again? What's going on." It was Chiron. He was in the other room talking to someone. The coffee on the table. It was his that he had just put down.

Chiron was still awake in the big house, coming into the same room that I was in and Seymour was the alarm.

CRAP!

I saw Chiron's shadow come out just as I snatched the keys from the table and ran out the door.

"What?" I heard Chiron say.

I didn't slow down or look back until I got to the top of hill. I took one last look at Camp Half-Blood, and ran down the hill.

When I got to the bottom, I luckily saw Rowan leaning on the camp van and Hank jumping up and down. When I got closer, the Rowan looked up hopefully. I held up the keys and spun them on my finger.

"Let's get rolling." I said.

I gave the keys to Hank and he unlocked the doors. He got into the drivers seat and turned on the engine.

"You can have shot gun." I told Rowan. He scrunched his eyebrows together and frowned.

"You sure?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah. I might try to get some sleep on the way."

"Okay then."

We threw our bags in the back and jumped in. I loved the backseat when it was just myself there. I sat up, back against the window and stretched my legs across the rest of the seat.

"Okay Hank, Miami is like 24 hours away with nonstop driving. We should pull over somewhere half way or whatever, hopefully before you fall asleep on us." I said.

"How about Myrtle Beach?" Rowan suggested.

"Isn't that in South Carolina?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why there?"

"I don't know. It was the first thing that came to mind. I've always wanted to go there. We can find a cheap motel."

"Okay, that's still a long while away." I replied. Rowan shrugged.

"Let's get going Hank." I said.

"BUCKLE UP!" He yelled and sped off.

I turned around and saw Camp Half-Blood disappear from my sight. Rowan turned on the radio. Katy Perry's song Wide Awake was on. I didn't think much of it. I could use Fun. right now. Just some music talk.

I turned back to face the front.

"Good bye Camp Half-Blood." Rowan said.

"Good bye safety." Hank said.

"And hello 12 Tasks of Hercules." I ended.

**So I guess this is what people would be calling a "season finale", but at the end of a season finale, there is always a sneak peak to the next season, right? So stay tuned!**


	16. We Have A Bumpy Start

**Hello! I'm back again! I told you I would make it on Percy Jackson's birthday so, here I am! Even though it's like almost midnight... It's still August 18! So as I promised, even though you might not read it on Percy Jackson's birthday, here's the rest of the chapter.**

**Oh, and by the way, have you guys found out that the Demi God Diaries have come out on the 14th? WELL IT DID, GO READ IT AFTER THIS! That is all. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16

It's only been an hour and I had already debated whether or not to tuck-and-roll out the door at least a dozen times.

Luckily, Hank's coffee spree hasn't warn off yet, but at the same time, I would much rather have him fall asleep and get in a car crash then what he has been doing non-stop for the past hour.

Hank had started singing that song that goes like, 100 bottles of pop on the wall, 100 bottles of pop. Take one down. Pass it around. 99 bottles of pop on the wall. The problem was that Hank had started singing at 4,000. Not 100. He was currently at pop bottle number 3,126. My head was about to explode.

I wondered why Rowan hasn't been complaining like me. In fact, he hasn't been saying anything. He wasn't asleep though, his head was bobbing up and down. I poked my head in between the boys in the front to get a different perspective of Rowan.

Ugh! He had headphones plugged in his ears and was listening to music. Hank turned off the radio a while ago and would hiss at me if I tried to turn it back on.

I slouched back down in the back. So much time and so much to think about but my brain refuses to think about it. Stupid brain.

It was only 2 and a half hours in our adventure when we literally hit excitement.

Hank was on pop bottle number 1,763 when I saw a flash of red prance across our headlights, then, a sudden jolt made me jump out of my seat on to the floor. Unfortunately for me, there was no seatbelt in the back.

"What the heck?" Rowan yelled, ripping his headphones out.

Hank went dead silent. His eyes were big and wide in fear and disbelief.

"Ooooooh no." I said. "Hank shut his mouth for the first time since we left camp. Something bad happened."

"N-no." Hank stammered. "N-n-n-n-o-o-o. No no no no no no no. This did not just happen to me. Why to me!" He was freaking out even more than that night of the concert.

"Whoa, calm down Hank." Rowan said.

"Let's go outside and see what happened." I suggested, jumping out the door already.

Hank didn't move. His hands were still pretty much glued to the steering wheel, but Rowan hopped out of the van.

With our headlights and the glow from the lamp post behind us, I could see the horrifying sight in the night.

We had hit a deer.

"Crap." Rowan remarked. I took a closer look, though, and felt a smile slowly grow on my face.

"Ew, Hailey, don't go near it. Why are smiling? Are you happy we murdered a deer?"

I ignored him and ran back to the van. I took out my notebook with all my written notes on the Tasks and ran back. Hank had still not moved and I think I know why. He was holding his breath for the reveal.

I opened my notebook to the 3rd task. The hind of Artimis. A hind was a female deer. The third task took Hercules years to find and capture this deer. I think we simply cheated and used a shortcut.

The deer was supposed to have red fur, golden horns and bronze hooves. I looked at our deer. Check, check, and check.

"This is it!" I cheered. "We've found Artemis's hind! The third task of Hercules!"

Rowan cheered with me and from behind the dashboard, I heard Hank wail out a cry.

Hank stumbled out of the van and dropped to his knees in front of the animal.

"I'm so sorry young creature! I have failed you and the amazing goddess Artemis!" He was breaking down and crying.

"Gods, it's like he's hung over." I exclaimed.

"Well, if you think about it, he is in a way. Just… With caffeine." Rowan said. Hank threw his arms up in surrender.

"I'm not driving anymore. Never again in my life. Someone else needs to drive us."

Rowan and I looked at each other.

"But I'm only 12." I stated.

"Hey, I'm turning 13 soon." Rowan tried.

"Your only going to be 13 and your only a month older than me, what difference does it make? You don't even know the first thing about driving."

"Well you don't either. How different can it be from driving a golf cart?"

I looked at him.

"You couldn't even drive that cart! You backed up into the lake and they had to get a tow truck to get it out!"

Rowan made a face as if recalling that horrible moment. "Well I don't see any other way out of this mess." He snapped back.

I sighed and crossed my arms. Not even a few hours in our quest and we were caught in an epic pickle. Well, at least in that few hours, we completed on of the tasks.

"Okay… Um…" I was thinking. "First off, can we skip tasks? Or should we, like, throw it in the trunk until we get to the third task?"

"I wouldn't risk it. Lets just toss it in the back." Rowan said.

"This is so gross." I said picking up the deer after wrapping it up with a spare sheet we found in the backseat.

"I can't watch." Hank admitted. He ran to the backseat and huddled up in a ball.

Once we got the poor animal in the storage space behind the backseat, me and Rowan hopped into the front seats.

"Okay…" Rowan sing-songed slowly, his eyes darting back and forth, looking at all the gears and buttons. "I'm going to start the car now."

"Seatbelt!" I butted in. I triple checked that my seatbelt was on, checked the airbags, and had my hand gripped on the safety latch on top of the door. I was preparing everything in case Rowan got in a crash, which I know he would.

"Right! Right. Seatbelt." Rowan said, emphasizing the 'T' at the end of seatbelt.

It took a while, but with Hank telling Rowan what to do, we finally moved… But we crashed into the lamppost behind us. The airbags popped in our faces.

"Rowan!" I scolded. "You're in reverse! Even I know that!"

"Shut up Hailey!"

Luckily, we were the only ones on the road so no one could see Rowan swerve left and right and suddenly jerk to stops for no reason.

"It's kind of like that that Wii game, Mario Cart… Except a lot more confusing, but it shows you how to steer!" Hank said

"My steering is fine!" Rowan claimed, and to prove it, he swerved left, off the road and on to the dirt… Again. "Okay, so maybe my steering is a little rusty, but you know I always get last in that game!" Rowan claimed.

"Yeah." I laughed. "'Cuz I always kick your butt in it!"

"I would much rather prefer Hailey to drive. She always gets first in that game." Hank said.

"No! I'm driving and it's okay!" Rowan yelled.

"We would much rather prefer if you would drive, Hank." I commented. Hank huffed and slouched back in his seat.

"Don't jerk the wheel to much." I said.

"And Hank, I-" Rowan started, but I turned around to find him collapsed in the back, snoring.


	17. Don't Give The Goat The Keys

**Well, all I've got to say is that people lie… And have writers block. I promised, but not to the river Styx. I couldn't write at all and it was HORRIBLE! I hated it so much! But now, I'm good, for now. Also, there are two computers in my house. My mom's that has everything, most importantly the Internet, and mine. That has nothing but Microsoft word. No internet or anything. That's why I like writing on it. BUT, recently, my computer has been shutting down more and more and I think this 8+ year old computer is coming to an end :( I think it all started when I spilled milk on it… Then I cried, cuz that's when I lost the ability to go on the internet. I am now typing on it and am hoping it will not shut out on me now. Bored yet? Well not to worry!**

****Chapter 17

After some crazy swerves and bumps and almost puking up my liver, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay!" I yelled. "Next motel we see, we are stopping!" Rowan whined and stopped the car.

"But I thought we going to stop near Myrtle Be-" I stopped him.

"Not with you driving." I looked at him. "Why are you so interested in that place."

Rowan flinched, and shrugged, but in his eyes, I saw hesitation. Like he was hiding a secret he wanted to tell me, but couldn't. Never, in the 7 years I have known him, has he kept a secret from me. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

**(My computer just shut down a minute ago. I quickly turned it on again, put in my flash drive and I am now on my mom's computer. I don't like it…)**

In the distance, I saw a flashing sign for Motel 17.

"Come on." I said. "I'm exhausted."

I think that seeing three kids at three in the morning with a van that has a covered figure in the trunk was a first for the guy at the counter.

He was a middle aged little pudgy guy with a greasy baldhead and beady black eyes. He talked with a raspy voice.

"Waddya kids want." He asked, annoyed. We woke him up when we entered and it seems like he wants to go back to sleep than face the sad life he has.

"Um, we want a room." I said awkwardly. The man leaned forward.

"Do you know what time it is? What are you kids doin' out late." He eyed the covered deer in the trunk window. Hank stepped in front of his line of sight.

"She said we want a room. Now are you gonna give us one or not?" He asked. His voice surprisingly grounded and not all over the place.

The man leaned back. "Pay up first."

After all of that, I slammed the door of our room shut and happily hopped on the couch. Hank took one of the two beds, and made himself at home.

"I don't trust that guy." Hank complained. Rowan looked at him.

"Like, monster kind of guy?" He asked.

"No, no. Just, a mortal, but… still."

I emptied my pockets and realized something.

"Hey," I said getting the boys attention. "Where… Are the car keys?"

Hank spoke up.

"Oh, I gave it to the guy at the desk." Rowan and I stared at him.

"But you said you said you didn't trust him!" I practically screamed.

Hank opened his mouth and started to say something, but then closed it again and made his 'oops' face.

"Oooohhhh… Right…"

I heard a car getting started up from outside and I ran to the patio. From our second floor room, I could see our van, drive away.

"Hank!" I scolded. "Grab your stuff, come on!" I jumped over the rail and onto another car. I bet that person kept their car keys. Rowan followed… Hank took the stairs, and I sprinted towards the car, but I knew I was never gong to make it. I stopped and watched sadly as our transportation, and the third task disappeared over the horizon.

I turned around sadly as Rowan caught up with me and saw Hank stumbling towards us.

"Well. This failed pretty fast." I sighed.

"Come on. We'll find him again." Rowan tried reassuring me. I knew that chance was slim, but that was before I saw him.

_Ha ha! Well the wittle princess failed._

Don't _ever _call me princess again, Skips, I thought back.

Yep, here comes that nasty horse from when I was cleaning his stables. I didn't want his help, but I knew there was no other way. I had a feeling that I was going to be stuck with this excuse for a pegasus for a while. I wish I had one like Blackjack, loyal to your rider.

"Who's this?" Asked Rowan. I waved it off.

"Tell you later." I turned towards Skips who just landed.

"I need your help." I said. This was not a likable animal.

_I need your help… What?_

"I need your help _please_."

_Fine. Hop on. Hey! Hey, watch the mane!_

"Shut up. Why is there a coil of rope around your neck?"

_In case I need to tie up a little princess who bugs me too much._

"How would you tie me up? You have no hands!"

Rowan put his hand on my shoulder.

"Great observation Hailey." He said sarcastically.

And up we went. I told Skips what the deal was, that we needed to catch up with the van. I told Hank and Rowan to start walking the direction we were going so they could catch up with us. Then, something occurred to me.

"How did you know we were in need help?" I asked Skips. "There is no way you just flew that fast from camp to here instantly."

He stayed quiet. I gasped.

"You followed me, didn't you? You were worried!"

_NO!_ He answered a little to fast. _I was following you cuz I knew you were gonna make a mistake._

"Sure."

_I'm serious._

"I know you care." I said, smiling.

When we were over the van, Skips swooped down and landed on the roof, caving it in a little. I heard below the man swearing, confused though. He stopped to get out and froze, petrified at the sight of me and Skips on the roof.

"Who- who are you?" He asked.

I quickly thought of all the action movies that my mom and I would watch every Sunday to find the right thing to say. Not your name, no. Aha!

"I'm your worst nightmare!" I yelled.

Without thinking, I took the rope off of Skips' neck, jumped onto the guy, pinned him down, and tied him up. Those knots that Percy showed me for boating were helpful in other ways.

I saw Rowan and Hank run towards me.

"Nice job!" Hank said and clapped me on the back.

"I'm your worst nightmare? Really?" Rowan said.

"What do we do with him?" I asked.

"Eh, just leave him on the side of the road. Someone's got to eventually get him." Rowan said.

"Eventually?!" The guy yelled.

"That's what ya get for stealing out car!" I yelled.

"But- but, what about that horse thing…" He faltered off. When I turned around, Skips wasn't there. He must have flown off while we were distracted. Rowan saw this as his chance.

"What horse thing? I think you hit him to hard on the head, Hail."

So we played along, left the guy on the side of the road, took our dented van with a dead deer in it, and we were officially exhausted. At least I was driving.

So the day went happily ever after… Yeah… Not really. It only just got worse.

**So yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh... REVIEW!**


	18. I See An Evil Pig

**I have nothing to say *Walks to the corner and puts on the _dunce_ cap* Well I am a very busy girl. Who read the Mark of Athena! I DID AND I HATED IT AS MUCH AS I LOVED IT AND I LOVED IT SOOOO SO VERY MUCH. The ending killed me though... I cried :(**

Chapter 18

I don't know how we made it, but eventually, sometime at around 8 in the morning, we had made it to Myrtle Beach. It took a little longer since me and Rowan kept switching to get some sleep, while Hank was living it up back there. After the motel incident, the last thing I wanted to do was to walk into another one, but we had to sleep somewhere and I will not be able to replenish my whole night sleep in a cramped van. Besides, I think a motel in a popular area is a little safer than one out in the middle of nowhere.

"I need to sleep." I complained and crashed out on a bed.

"Same." Rowan agreed as he plopped on the other one.

"You guys realize that your sleeping routine is going to be totally ruined if you sleep now right?" Hank asked. Rowan and I stared at him. Hank only smiled. "I was kidding." He said. "You two rest up, I'm going to go and get us something to eat. Also, maybe it would be best if we ditch the van or trade it for something better."

"Yeah." Rowan agreed. "Not only is it pretty slow, but I bet camp has started a search party by now. Someone is going to come look for us. They'll recognize the van."

"What ever. I'm sleeping. See you later." I said as I crashed on my bed and fell asleep.

Lately, sleep has been good for me because ever since I got to camp, I haven't had a bad dream. That is why I didn't expect this one.

I didn't know where I was, but I suspected somewhere in a damp cave. It was pretty dark so I couldn't see very well. I looked around as best I could until I came upon an ugly creature. At first, I thought it was a pig, then I saw it was about as big as I was and has two giant tusks coming out from the corners of its mouth.

"Never send a buffoon to do the job, eh?" Said a voice. But, I've heard this voice before. It was the same voice I heard in my dream the night before the concert when the Minotaur had attacked us.

"My boss didn't like what I did, but she wouldn't like it even more if that girl came back alive."

The boar thing grunted and squealed.

"Go track her down as well as her little friends. Dead or alive, you pick. I don't care."

I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was staring right at me when he said that. I saw the boar run out the cave as I woke up with Hank shaking me and yelling my name.

"Hailey! Wake up!" He called.

"What, what? I'm awake." I said shakily. I glanced at the clock, it read 11:00 am. "What's going on, where's Rowan?

"That's what I woke you up for, when I got here, he was gone with his backpack and all."

"What!?" I yelled. "Why would he do that? We have to go!"

Turns out, Hank managed to trade the van for a hybrid of some sort (I honestly didn't care) but before we hopped in, we slipped to the back of the building to try to get an Iris message through.

We found a fire hydrant and I managed to get a sprinkle out. I fished out a drachma from my pocket, threw it in, and called Rowan.

I saw a figure in the shadow behind a warehouse. On it I saw the sign, _House 14_. It was Rowan. I saw him get farther and farther away, but before, I heard someone's voice call his name.

"Rowan!" The male voice cried. Rowan jumped and called his sword out, rounded the corner, out of sight. I dismissed the image.

"Something's not right." Hank said to himself.

"Well come on!" I yelled.

After getting directions to House 14, I convinced Hank briefly that because the car is eco friendly, it is better to drive, and miraculously, he gave in.

After getting there, I wondered why Rowan would want to come here. It was gloomy and spooky here.

"Rowan?" I called as I brought out by bow and arrow. Hank had found himself a stick.

"What you going to do with that?" I asked him.

"Hit something. Duh." He said.

"Well, yeah… But… Oh, never mind!" I gave up.

We rounded the corner that Rowan has and walked through the doors to House 14. Inside, there was no light except from and candle up on the stairs and the windows high up above us about 3 stories. I mean, this place was freaking huge. I guessed that it once was a storage house for something, now sad and lonely, wait no. Not lonely anymore.

"Hailey! Hank!" I heard Rowan cry in alarm.

"Rowan!" I yelled back. "What are you doing? Come here."

"I can't, I hurt my leg. You have to come get me."

I looked at Hank, but he was already marching in. I followed in after, not knowing what else to do. It was really dark.

"Hey, Hank, I'm gonna go get that candle up there." I said. "Go to Rowan."

He nodded and started climbing up the steps opposite to mine.

It was really freaky, no other sound other than our footsteps. I reached the candle and picked it up by the holder. I wish I hadn't. When I turned to go down the steps, I tripped over a lump… A lump that groaned.

"Ugnh." It said. I dropped the candle and slapped my hand over my mouth to prevent screaming. I saw Rowan curled up with a giant cut on his leg that I don't think was supposed to be twisted like that, and a bump on his head. He was unconscious. A little more than "I hurt my leg". His sword scattered not so far away. I put away my weapons and dropped to my knees and propped his head up. Wait, if Rowan was unconscious, then who called us in here? I felt panic build up in my stomach.

"Hank!" I called out. He was on the platform across from mine. "Hank, don't take another step, Rowan is right here, something else in here, something not human!"

Hank froze and didn't do anything. He looked mortified at me. No, not at me. Above me. I turned around and saw something I could not ever un-see.

It was a Cyclops. About 15 feet tall with one ugly red eye. It spoke with my voice exactly.

"It's okay my friends. Because I'm nice, I'll make this quick."

And it raised it's club up and swung at me.

**Yeah that's all. I tried for a cliffhanger, but yeah. I'm supposed to be studying for my Magna Carta and Great Laws of Peace test, but I always have time on the bus ride to school, right?**

**Pleeeeaaassseee, please review. I know people are reading, but I want to know who and who is following even. I'll still, write and everything, I just feel that only like 2 people are ready my story. Make me feel happy and review! Or else I might just put a certain number of review I need until the next chapter _insert evil laugh here_**


	19. Noo! The Horrible Authors Note!

**Sorry guys but here's the deal. I feel like no one is reading this story except for the very lovely Foxbracken - Phoenix Everren so I'm going to take a break from it.  
**

**"But you have been taking a very long break from it" Says the little voice in my head... Yeah I guess. But now It's official. I hate discontinued stories, but I really have no encouragement to do so. So yeah. **

**I really want to do some Percabeth stuff now and have some fun with that. I will come back to this though... Eventually... Sometime...**

**See yah later :)**


End file.
